clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Faith Callery-Aiken
One of the smartest and kindest sims to date, Faith is the leader of the Smart Squad and is a doctor. She currently lives in San Myshuno with Ryder and Jake (and technically Luna is in their household, although she is living in space) Toddlerhood Faith received the Angelic trait and lived in the Dream House with her parents Emily and Taylor, her aunt Emma, her cousin Lilith, her grandparents Ali and Clare, and Lilith's pet fox Vixy. Faith would have play dates with her cousin's Connor and Ryder, although they weren't always sucessful. Childhood Fun Faith was a straight A student who showed early interest in becoming a doctor. She received a pomarainan dog named Cali for being such a good student. Faith and her cousin Ryder became really good friends and would often hang out a lot. Her parents seemed to put a lot of pressure on Faith for her grades, but they still cared a lot about her. Teen Life Faith aged up to have a love for school and have a thirst for knowledge. Due to the behaviors and lifestyles of her cousins, she was not allowed to date until she became an adult. Right after her birthday, she moved to the city with her family. She met Jake while walking her dog and he became her first city friend. Faith was put under a lot of academic pressure by her parents and had strict curfew. She struck up a friendship with Jamie Street and a brief romance ensued. An intervention was later held to discourage her from continuing the relationship. Jamie later asked her to just be friends. Adulthood As an adult, Faith lived in the city with her parents and began her career as a doctor. After Emily gave birth to Faith's twin sisters, Violet and Indigo, Faith was left to look after them while her parents were at work. Her parents decided to move back into the Dream House when Taylor aged into an elder and to look after the twins, allowing Faith to live in the city on her own with "Smart Squad". Faith met another doctor whist hanging out at a bar with Ryder, named Kaiden, who she seemed to instantly have a crush on and they quickly became good friends. When Faith got promoted to Assistant Nurse, she invited Kaiden around to celebrate. Faith had her first kiss with him and she straight away asked him to be her boyfriend. After Jake proposed to Ryder, agreeing on a family, they both asked Faith for a big favour - to be their surrogate mother in order for the boys to have a baby. Faith seemed nervous as it was a big thing to ask for and she seemed to have to have time to think about this. A few episodes later, Faith agreed to be the surrogate of Ryder and Jake’s natural baby. Faith went out for lunch with her parents, sisters and Kaiden in the 84th episode of Dream House, so they could all meet Kaiden for the first time, but Taylor died in the restaurant, leaving Faith and everyone very sad. Trivia * Faith was meant to be the counterpart to Lilith's "evil" personality. *Faith is the only member of the family by blood, not marriage, to be born as a natural red head. *Faith, was the only sim to not have a love interest as teen and enter adulthood without being kissed or having a boyfriend, but she had shown interest in a couple of guys when she was a teen such as her friend Jake and Jamie Street. *Her first kiss and first boyfriend was Kaiden. *In her childhood, Clare often said that Faith was like Matilda Wormwood as she was neglected by her parents and was very smart. *In her toddler years, Faith went through a “yellow phase” and was always seen wearing yellow. * *Faith was the first sim to max out all of her character values. *Faith is the first surrogate sim in the entire series. *Faith will be left to raise her sisters after Emily dies. *The idea of Faith being a surrogate for Ryder and Jake came from Phoebe Buffay in Friends, when she was a surrogate for her brother Frank and his wife Alice, who couldn't conceive. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation